This invention is directed to a miniaturized reentrant cone driven loudspeaker and in particular to a miniaturized reentrant cone loudspeaker for use in life safety systems, audible warning signalling and emergency signalling.
Heretofore, miniaturized compression driven folded horn loudspeakers for use in life safety systems, for auidble warning signalling and for emergency signalling have been developed. One such compression driven folded horn loudspeaker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,302, which patent is assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. These types of compression driven folded horn loudspeakers are preferred for use in outdoor applications where extreme and direct weather conditions must be considered.
However, in indoor and indirect weathering conditions, cone driven loudspeakers are often utilized as a less expensive alternative to compression driven folded horn loudspeakers. Nevertheless, among the disadvantages that have been encountered with miniaturized cone driven loudspeakers has been their unreliability to indirect weather conditions, vandalism, and their inability to approach the level of performance of compression driven folded horn loudspeakers. Accordingly, a miniaturized cone driven loudspeaker that is easy to manufacture, less vulnerable to weather conditions and vandalism, and admits of improved performance is provided.